Command and Obey
by TwoHeartedAlien
Summary: This is a Caitlyn x Vi x Riven threesome smut fic. Completely R rated.


When Caitlyn and Vi extended an invitation to Riven to stay with them in Piltover during Snowdown she had been reluctant at first to agree. She wasn't reluctant because she didn't like Caitlyn and Vi, she did but it meant leaving Irelia alone for the holiday break they received from the League and that Irelia received from her position as Captain of the Guard. Riven was surprised when Irelia encouraged her to go, not taking Riven saying no for much of an answer. The Ionian claimed it was because Riven never went anywhere or did anything, never took the opportunities to experience new things as she put it.

So Riven began packing her bags, Irelia hovering over her shoulder to make sure she packed clothes warm enough for winter in Piltover. At first she had thought Irelia's constant hovering and her pushing for Riven to do certain things was actually kind of annoying but over time she had gotten used to the way the Captain showed affection.

When the day of her departure arrived, Irelia practically shoved her out the door with her ticket for the ferry, seemingly more excited and prepared for Riven's trip than she was, and gave her a quick kiss goodbye before saying something that caught the Noxian off guard.

"Remember, if Caitlyn asks you to do something, know I already gave permission." Riven scrunched her face up at that, she had no clue what Irelia meant and before she could ask for clarification, Irelia had disappeared. Irelia's behaviour over the last few days had puzzled her, right from when Riven had told her about the offer to stay in Piltover, the Captain had seemed far more enthusiastic about it than her.

Riven arrived in the port of Piltover just short of two days later, she disembarked the ferry while wrapping herself up in one of the sweaters Irelia had made her pack, the Captain always ended up being right about these things. Riven's leather boots crunched against the snow as she looked for the Piltover Enforcer, she had been told Vi would pick her up from the port when she arrived, she only hoped that Vi hadn't turned up with her bike instead of a car, Riven didn't like the idea of having to cling onto the back of Vi while she drove at what was most likely unsafe speeds. Riven was relieved to see Vi standing there, waiting for her, without her bike. She headed over to the Enforcer and greeted her, rubbing her own arms to keep herself warm. Vi laughed at the sight of Riven being cold.

"Come on, our place isn't far." Riven followed quietly as Vi walked through the streets, heading back to the apartment she shared with Caitlyn. Vi talked enthusiastically about a new feature for her gauntlets the entire distance as Riven ran her eyes over her surroundings, trying to see as much as she could as she walked. She had never been to Piltover before, actually, before today Riven hadn't really been anywhere for the first time without it being on a military campaign of some kind. Riven quickly determined that Caitlyn and Vi lived in the wealthy part of town, after being friends with the pair for so long she knew that Caitlyn came from a background of wealth and politics, it certainly wasn't Vi who would choose to live in this part of town.

Vi buzzed both of them in by using her passcode and they entered the elevator, technology Riven only had seen before in the institute. Vi pressed the button for the floor their apartment was on and smiled slightly at Riven. Riven got on well with Vi, they came from similar backgrounds where they had no parents and lived in poverty most of their lives, Vi had been rescued from that life when Caitlyn offered her a position on the force where Riven had no choice but to join the Noxian military to survive.

The elevator dinged as it reached their floor, Riven waiting for Vi to step out and guide her down the hall to whichever apartment was theirs. The rest of the evening was largely uneventful; she mostly listened while Vi and Caitlyn talked about things to do with the Piltover Police Department before Caitlyn ordered some takeaways. The pace of the night didn't begin to change until Riven offered to do the dishes, leaving herself alone in their kitchen.

Riven jumped slightly when she felt a hand run itself over her right hip, turning her head over her shoulder she saw Caitlyn standing right behind her. When had she come into the kitchen? She felt herself wondering, the feeling of Caitlyn's hand on her hip intensely present in her mind. Riven put the dish she had been cleaning down, turning herself to face the Sheriff only for the brunette to corner her up against the kitchen bench.

"Cait-" Riven started, she could feel her own heart beating a little faster now. Suddenly the hand that had been on Riven's hip had made its way up to the Noxian's throat, Caitlyn's soft knuckles dragging up it before her fingers gripped Riven's jaw. Riven locked eyes with Caitlyn, her blue eyes holding Riven in place until she could hear footsteps from outside the kitchen. Riven expected Caitlyn to pull away, to try and hide how close she had gotten to the Noxian, to show some fear of getting caught by Vi but instead when Vi entered the kitchen and found Riven in Caitlyn's tight clutches, a smug look grew on Vi's face.

"Cait, babe, you're eager tonight." Caitlyn returned her eyes to Riven's, not acknowledging what Vi had just said.

"Vi, love, get on your knees." Vi's demeanour changed quickly into submission, Riven could see the Enforcer drop to her knees from the corner of her eye as she remained locked in eye contact with Caitlyn. Caitlyn leaned in, holding her mouth just above Riven's jugular, fully aware of how Riven's breathing had quickened in response to her closeness. "If you're worried about Irelia, I already spoke to her." Riven's mind went back to the last thing Irelia had said to her before she left Ionia, it was making a lot more sense now. "What's your safe word?" The Sheriff purred before pressing her lips to Riven's throat.

Riven inhaled deeply as she felt the Sherriff's mouth on her neck, her eyes darting to where Vi was kneeling on the kitchen tiles, watching them. Caitlyn was asking her not just for her safe word because of what she has planned for the evening but also to ask her if this was what she wanted, offering her an out. Riven considered it all for a moment, while she felt the prickle of fear on her skin it was in the good way, the kind of fear that Irelia liked to deal out. Overall she was far more aroused by this situation than she had ever thought she could be.

"Green." Riven managed to force out through a breath hitched in her throat. The Sherriff pulled away, smirking at her, taking the admission of her safe word as Riven agreeing to tonight. She finally pulled her eyes off of Riven, giving the Noxian a short break from her intense presence, and looked towards Vi who was still kneeling obediently on the floor.

"Vi, love, go get everything ready. I'll be there in a moment."

"Yes ma'am." Vi quickly responded before standing up, heading out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bedroom. Riven felt her heart flicker as Caitlyn trained her eyes back on Riven, moving her knee between the Noxian's legs, her mouth hovering against her ear.

"Irelia has told me all about what you like. I just had to try you out for myself." After a few moments the Sheriff pulled away, leaving Riven by herself in the kitchen again except now hot and bothered by Caitlyn's teasing. The idea of Caitlyn and Irelia talking about her, about this, turned her on far more than she'd have liked. Irelia had asked her about her thoughts on threesomes many times before but she had always assumed the Captain was talking about bringing a third into their relationship, not pushing for Riven to sleep with their friends, not that she was about to complain about being given the chance to try something, someone, completely new like this.

Riven made her way down the hall, finding the open door to what she assumed was the master bedroom, where Caitlyn and Vi were waiting for her. After she entered, Caitlyn closed the door behind her before pressing up against her back, running her hands up Riven's front and snaking their way under her shirt, her nimble sniper's fingers working their way under the tight wraps around her breasts. Caitlyn's aggressiveness was dizzying; she was so used to a completely different Caitlyn that seeing this side of her was overwhelming her. Riven keened her hips slightly when she felt the Sherriff's fingers clasp around her nipples, letting out a slight whimper.

She swore she could feel the smirk from the woman behind her even if she couldn't see her, she could definitely see the smug look on Vi's face. The Enforcer was watching what was happening in front of her with a sense of pride in how Caitlyn could rile up Riven so easily.

"Stay still." Caitlyn coldly commanded Riven after she could feel the Noxian's legs begin to shake slightly. Riven made her best attempt at standing up straighter and staying still, it was intoxicating to be in the clutches of one strong woman and watched hungrily by another. Caitlyn looked at Vi over Riven's shoulder. "Be a dear and remove Riven's boots." Vi responded with a quiet yes ma'am before kneeling in front of Riven and untied her leather boots, pulling them and her socks off her feet. She expected Vi to toss them aside, she had never been very clean but instead she surprised her by taking the time to put the boots away properly most likely after extensive training by Caitlyn to do so.

Riven shuddered as Caitlyn's right hand that currently had a nipple in its grasp moved out of her shirt and back up to her throat, tightening slightly around it, restricting her ability to breathe only slightly. Caitlyn pressed her lips to Riven's neck again, contrasting the tightness at her throat.

"Now, where do you want us to start with you, pet?" Caitlyn asked with a smirk that Riven couldn't see but could certainly hear. Riven wanted to ask the Sherriff to take her now, she was so turned on by the situation she didn't need any more of this but she knew that wasn't the plan. She figured she better be on her best behaviour, even if Irelia wasn't here.

"Whatever you want…" Riven's voice trailed off as she wondered what she should call Caitlyn, what had Vi been using?

"Ma'am." Caitlyn interjected, giving her the answer she had been looking for.

"Whatever you want, ma'am." Riven corrected herself. Riven was rewarded for her response with Caitlyn's left hand twisting her nipple causing her to buck slightly in Caitlyn's grasp.

"I know what I want. Vi, remove Riven's belt." Vi, still kneeling in front of Riven, began unbuckling the Noxian's belt, pulling it from the belt loops of her pants before holding it out to Caitlyn who removed her hand from Riven's throat to take it. "This is good quality leather, I assume Irelia bought it for you?" Riven wasn't sure if that was something she was supposed to respond to, hesitating for a moment. "Answer me when ask you questions, pet." Caitlyn's left hand twisted Riven's nipple cruelly, causing Riven to squirm in pain.

"Y-Yes ma'am." She managed to force out.

"Better, but you earned yourself at least twenty strikes for that." Riven swallowed hard, her laboured breathing giving away her feelings about that idea, earning a dark chuckle from the Sheriff. "Vi, take her shirt off." Caitlyn said before pulling away from Riven's back, heading over to the bedside table across the room.

Vi stood up in front of her, pulling Riven's shirt up over her head and making quick work of her chest wraps, all the while exchanging a look that suggested she felt the same way Riven did, easily turned to putty by women like Caitlyn and Irelia. Vi stepped away from her, putting her clothes away before gesturing for her to get on the bed. Riven climbed up onto the bed, kneeling on the mattress before looking at Caitlyn and waiting for what came next.

"Vi, hold her down." She said without turning to face Riven, still preoccupied with the toys in the draw of her bedside table. Vi, however, moved quickly and climbed up onto the bed in front of her, the Enforcer's strong hands gripping her wrists and pulling Riven's upper body forward, splaying her out her back while leaving her on her knees still. Riven couldn't see her but she could hear Caitlyn walk around the bed, her belt still in the Sheriff's hands. She felt the cool leather rub up against her spine, acting as a warning, before it was pulled away only for it to return in a sharp strike against her shoulder blade.

Riven jerked as it connected with her skin, Vi's strong arms pulling her back down, there was no need for restraints when Vi could just hold Riven down. The belt connected with her skin again, this time on the other shoulder, making loud cracking noises with each hit. Caitlyn kept striking, alternating sides, as Riven struggled in Vi's grasp.

"God, fuck." Riven cried out after a particularly hard crack against her right shoulder. The strikes stop, being replaced with an appreciative hand on her shoulder.

"That was twenty, how are you feeling, pet?" Riven shuddered at her tone, at her touch.

"F-Fine, ma'am." Riven managed to choke out between laboured breaths.

"Good, you took twenty for your misbehaviour and now you'll take another twenty because I feel like it." There was only a short pause after Caitlyn spoke before the belt cracked against Riven's back again. Riven curled her toes in response, still struggling hopelessly against Vi, fuck she was getting off on this more than she planned.

Caitlyn halted her strikes before she counted to twenty, she had broken Riven's skin, her right shoulder bleeding slightly. Vi let go of her wrists, letting Riven press her forehead into the sheets, choosing to hide from the dizzying presence of Caitlyn. Vi pressed a towel against the wound as Caitlyn put the belt down.

"Do you want to continue?" Caitlyn asked, her tone different than before, she was checking in to make sure Riven was okay after causing her injury. Riven licked her lips, trying to find her voice.

"Y-Yes. Keep going." Riven bit her lip, closing her eyes as she kept her forehead against the sheets.

Caitlyn didn't respond with words, she chose instead to lean forward and begin unbuttoning Riven's pants before pulling them and her underwear down Riven's hips. Riven moved her weight from her knees to her toes allow Caitlyn to pull them past her knees before moving back again to allow her to pull them off completely. Riven felt another peak of arousal at being completely naked in front of these two women, allowing them to look as much as they wanted.

"Has the bleeding stopped, love?" Caitlyn asked Vi.

"Yes, ma'am." The Enforcer responded before putting the towel away completely.

"On your back then, pet." Riven forced herself to lift her face from being buried in the sheets, turning onto her back, feeling more exposed than ever when she saw the eyes of both women on her. Caitlyn moved away from the end of the bed where she had been standing, swapping places with Vi who crawled onto the end of the bed, settling between Riven's legs. The Noxian felt Caitlyn's hands press down onto her shoulders, holding her in place, her livid back stinging against the sheets.

Riven bucked her hips as Vi pressed her mouth against her, her tongue quickly against Riven's clit. Caitlyn doubled down on the pressure on Riven's shoulders to prevent her from moving, Vi's strong hands grabbing onto the sides of Riven's hips, holding them to the sheets. Riven bit down onto her lip hard, stifling as many moans as she could as Vi ruthlessly worked away at her clit with the flat of her tongue, Caitlyn chuckled darkly above her at the sight of her squirming between the two of them.

"Good girl, I want to hear her scream." She said to Vi, a smirk settling widely on her face. Riven forced her eyes closed, beginning to give into Vi's mouth, letting moans escape. It felt amazing to be so utterly trapped between these two women.

Riven could feel herself getting close, arching her back up against the hands on her shoulders, letting moans escape between laboured breaths when Caitlyn spoke again.

"Stop." She commanded Vi, smirking down at Riven, the Noxian let out a frustrated whine when Vi pulled away, wiping Riven's wetness off with the back of her hand. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" She said with a chuckle that made Riven shudder, "You'll have to do a lot more work before you can earn that reward." Riven let out an angry huff of breath that was met with Caitlyn's perfect hands in her hair, pulling hard. "You don't get to complain, pet."

"Yes, ma'am." She forced out, biting her lip as she waited for the Sherriff to let go. Damn Irelia, she must have told Caitlyn all about her methods of torturing the Noxian, her favourite being denying orgasms. Riven watched as Caitlyn stood up, a smirk still on her perfect lips as she relished in the attention she was receiving, knowing Riven's eyes were glued to her as she waited for what came next. What came next was Caitlyn removing her clothes starting with her blouse, unbuttoning it slowly and then removing her bra. She broke eye contact with Riven for a brief moment before she started on her pants, turning to Vi.

"Take off your clothes, love." Her piercing blue eyes returned to Riven as Caitlyn began removing her pants, leaving herself only in her dark blue lingerie panties. She waited for a moment, choosing to continue torturing Riven in this way before finally removing them, standing in front of her naked. Finally Riven wasn't the only one naked; she moved to look at Vi who had also stripped herself of clothing when Caitlyn's nimble fingers grasped her jaw, forcing Riven to look at her. "I want you to kneel on the floor, by the end of the bed, now." She released Riven, waiting for her to move.

"Yes ma'am." She responded. Riven forced herself up, the cold air stinging against the cut on her back as she moved to kneel at the end of the bed like she was asked. Caitlyn sat on the edge of the bed in front of her while Vi climbed on the bed behind her, waiting as patiently as Riven was for orders.

"Time to show me what you can do with your mouth, pet." Caitlyn said as she glided her right hand into Riven's hair, pulling her head down in between her legs. The Sheriff began digging her fingernails into her injured shoulder, causing Riven to jerk away from Caitlyn's crotch though she couldn't escape Caitlyn's tight grasp on her hand, keeping her in place. Riven kept working away with her tongue, trying her best to ignore the amazing, searing pain in her shoulder. She looked up at Caitlyn as Vi pressed herself to the Sheriff's back, kissing Caitlyn's neck and moving her hands to the brunettes breasts.

"Yes, just like that. Keep going." Caitlyn pulled on Riven's hair more as she spoke, bringing her even closer. The Sheriff was becoming breathy, clearly enjoying the attention from both women that were under her control. Caitlyn's fingernails dug deeper into Riven's skin after the Noxian flicked her tongue hard against her clit. Riven closed her eyes, trying to focus on pleasuring the woman in front of her, wishing she could use her hands. She'd have Caitlyn coming so much faster if she could use her fingers but she was only told to use her mouth. She could feel Caitlyn beginning to squirm under the direct attention Riven was giving her, arching her back against the Enforcer. Even as the Sheriff began to tremble, getting close, she still commanded Riven with the use of her hands, still held control. Riven dared to place her hands on the Sheriff's hips, holding her in place to double down in her efforts, pushing Caitlyn over the edge who arched her back into Vi as she came, not releasing her grip on Riven's hair until she was spent.

Riven ran the back of her hand across her mouth, waiting patiently on her knees for her next instructions. It was quite the sight to see Caitlyn come in front of her, one that she hadn't imagined she would ever see. Caitlyn sat up, pulling herself away from Vi, smirking down at Riven.

"That was good, I'm impressed. I see why Irelia likes you. Now it's time for you to share your talents with my girl." Caitlyn said with a purr, pushing herself up off the edge of the bed. Riven locked eyes with Vi, swallowing hard. Caitlyn was clearly getting off on being the mastermind of this evening; Riven could see the flicker of enjoyment every time either Vi or Riven gave into her commands. "Up on the bed now, pet." The Sheriff said, patting the mattress next to Vi. Riven climbed up onto the mattress beside Vi as Caitlyn searched through the draw in the bedside table, looking for what instrument she could use to torture the pair next. Caitlyn made a pleased noise when she decided what she was going to use, removing it from the draw, and holding it out of sight. "Vi, love, on your hands and knees facing the end of the bed." Vi quickly obeyed, now turned away completely from Riven and Caitlyn.

The Noxian could feel her crotch pulse with desire as the Sheriff pressed herself up against Riven's back, fuck she was so frustrated, she wished Caitlyn, Vi, anybody, would just take her now. Riven looked down to her hips when she felt cool leather being pressed against her skin, tightening around her waist. She let out a knowing groan as she saw that Caitlyn was attaching a strap on to her waist. She was going to make Riven brutally fuck Vi with it, the Sheriff didn't have to tell her that for her to know it. Caitlyn's hands quickly spread lube out on the toy, not that it was needed, she could see Vi's wetness clearly from the angle she was bent over at.

Riven shuffled her knees forward, pressing the head of the toy against Vi, causing the Enforcer to let out a slightly whimper as she realised what was coming next. Vi was clearly getting off on the idea and reality of Riven participating tonight as much as Caitlyn was, knowing this caused a surge of longing and need within the Noxian. Caitlyn stood at the end of the bed, running her hand through Vi's hair who's head was pressing into the mattress as she waited, Caitlyn locked eyes with Riven as she pressed the toy into Vi. The Enforcer moaned into the mattress as the toy entered her, her hands gripping onto the sheets. Riven fucked Vi with fervour as Caitlyn watched intensely, a smirk on her face at the sounds Vi was making, fuck Riven was glad she got to see Vi and Caitlyn like this, she'll have to thank Irelia later. Vi cried out as Caitlyn grabbed onto her nipples and pulled hard.

"God, fuck." Vi murmured into the sheets. Riven dug her fingernails into Vi's hips, earning a low groan from the Enforcer. Riven could tell Vi was close as she began to make less noise, staying quiet for the height of her orgasm before collapsing onto the mattress after Riven pulled out. Riven looked up from Vi to Caitlyn, locking eyes with her for the first time in several minutes having been completely engrossed in fucking Vi. The Sheriff had been pleasuring herself while watching, a sight Riven planned to commit to memory. Caitlyn chuckled at the look on Riven's face, withdrawing her hand from between her legs and bringing her fingers up to Riven's lips before pressing them into her mouth.

Once Caitlyn was satisfied she pulled her fingers out of Riven's mouth before undoing the leather harness around her waist, returning the toy to the draw. Riven looked back at Vi who was lying on the bed, eyes closed as she recovered.

"I think you've finally earned what you're waiting for." Caitlyn purred, causing goosebumps to rise on Riven's skin. The Sheriff moved towards her, a predatory expression on her face as she pushed Riven onto her back and climbed up onto the bed with her.

Riven let out a small whimper as Caitlyn's wet fingers that had just been in her mouth began to tease her clit, slow but firm. All the frustration that had built up in Riven since the beginning of the evening was finally being satisfied, Caitlyn's mouth hot on her neck and her fingers working her clit. The Sheriff picked up the pace, both harder and faster now, causing Riven to arch up into Caitlyn. Riven let out an exasperated whine as Caitlyn's hand disappeared, only to be replaced with her mouth, causing Riven to come undone.

"Thank you, thank you ma'am." She blubbered, Caitlyn chuckling against her in response. Suddenly Vi had moved from her position of lying at the end of the bed to having her mouth on Riven's nipple. Riven began bucking up into Caitlyn, the Sheriff using her hands to hold Riven's hips in place in response. It wasn't going to take long for her to come, she was so glad they were finally giving her what she wanted. "F-Fuck." She stammered out as she came, clenching her eyes shut before collapsing back into the mattress.

Riven opened her eyes, not sure how long she had then closed, seconds or minutes. Caitlyn had Riven's head in her lap, petting her hair as she recovered. The Sheriff smiled down at her, her demeanour completely different from the one minutes ago, far more gentle and loving.

"Vi, love." Vi turned around, she was half way through redressing herself with the clothes she had set aside from earlier. "Can you get the first aid kit from the bathroom?"

"Sure, cupcake." Vi said, smiling at her girlfriend before heading into the bathroom attached to the bedroom and returning with the first aid kit.

"Riven, roll over onto your side so I can have a look at your shoulder." Riven wordlessly responded, rolling over onto her side to expose her shoulder to Caitlyn. The Sheriff began dabbing at it with some anti-septic before covering the wound. "I wonder what Irelia will say about me not returning you how I found you." Riven laughed slightly into Caitlyn's lap at the comment. "Vi, can you pass me my nightwear please?"

"Mmkay." Vi was now fully dressed, completely back from her mental state of submission to Caitlyn. She quickly rummaged through the draws in their dresser before passing Caitlyn a blue night gown.

"Thanks, love." She smiled at Vi before looking back down at Riven. "Now, how are you feeling? Is there anything else you need?" Caitlyn asked as Vi placed Riven's clothes beside her on the bed for whenever she was ready.

"Not really." Riven said as she sat up, she was still gathering her thoughts, processing what had happened tonight. She still couldn't believe it really. "How long have you two been discussing this with Irelia?" She was curious, she had to know how long she had been kept in the dark by her devious girlfriend.

"Few months. Irelia said you like to be surprised so we kept it a secret from ya." Vi said, smirking smugly at Riven as the Noxian got dressed. Caitlyn slipped on her nightgown then headed to the bathroom to return the first aid kit.

"That's hot." Riven murmured under her breath, Caitlyn catching the comment as she walked past.

"I'm glad you think so. Maybe next time we can get Irelia involved." Caitlyn said with a devious smirked. God, Riven hoped so.


End file.
